


天使翅膀手感测评报告

by nuoyu2014



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuoyu2014/pseuds/nuoyu2014
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	天使翅膀手感测评报告

克鲁利第一次想要摸亚兹拉斐尔的翅膀，是在亚兹拉斐尔第一次用翅膀给他挡雨的时候。那是很久很久以前了，比每一个童话故事所宣称的“很久很久以前”都还要久，久到神创世的光辉尚未消散，人类的始祖才刚走出伊甸园的大门。   
那是一场突如其来的雨，世界此前从未有过如此多的水滴群聚起来自天而降的景象。他们原本只是坐在悬崖边上闲聊，反正两个超自然生物都有翅膀，不用担心发生意外坠崖事件。所以克鲁利和亚兹拉斐尔就那么晃着腿，分享天使摘来的水果，有一搭没一搭地闲聊。   
聊可怜的夏娃要怀着孕在上帝的后花园之外艰难生存，聊上帝莫名其妙的雷霆之怒。就为了那么一个明晃晃等着人去吃的果子？   
哦，“禁果”。   
亚兹拉斐尔一边为上帝辩护，对克鲁利（那时候，他还叫克蠕戾）的狂悖言论露出温柔又坚定的反对表情，一边又悄悄把自己的炎剑交给人类。   
但是那些都不重要了。随着时间过去，克鲁利渐渐忘了那个可怜姑娘的样子，也忘了自己与亚兹拉斐尔的争辩。他只记得，那时有一场雨，雷雨云在头顶积成墨色，电闪雷鸣，雨水落下，而亚兹拉斐尔伸出了翅膀，帮他挡下了微不足道的雨——尽管克鲁利并不会因为淋雨而感冒，连一个喷嚏都不会有。   
“哦，你可真贴心。”   
克鲁利的发音带着蛇类特有的嘶嘶声，像小小的电弧交织成语言之外的发音。两千年以后，他会把这种声音形容成老式电话里的杂音。恶魔悄悄地伸出手，自以为亚兹拉斐尔不会留意到他那瘦削的十指，指尖轻而缓地靠近天使翅膀的根部，试图造成一次意外的触碰。   
“不，别摸。”   
天使立刻缩回了翅膀。柔软的羽毛颤抖着收缩、折叠，在背后拢成接近爱心的形状。   
“为什么？”   
恶魔故作不解，晃了晃自己的翅膀。羽翼一阵抖动，若有似无地蹭上了天使的手臂。亚兹拉斐尔转过头看看他，又把脸转了回去。天使的动作太快了，以至于克鲁利完全没注意到对方轻颤的睫毛和脸颊处一闪而逝的绯红。   
“不，没有为什么。就是不行。”   
雨丝滴落克鲁利的头上。那是一场温柔的雨，坠落向地面的每一滴雨都像最耀眼的钻石，而这样的每一颗水珠连缀成不成条理的细线。按照现代科学的解读，这不过是水分子包裹着尘埃，是最不起眼的现象；甚至连金刚石也不过是碳原子的集合。   
没过多久，雨就停了。地面再次受到日光的照耀，湿润的泥土在太阳的热力之下重新干燥起来，一切关于降水的痕迹都被抹去，仿佛无事发生。   
的确也并未发生什么惊天动地的故事。比起亚当、夏娃偷食禁果，比起天堂地狱的仇恨，比起人类的莫大发展与超越，比起上帝的沉默，这场雨连记入史册的资格都没有，不过是恒河沙数之一粒罢了。   
而克鲁利无法忘记那场雨。   
  
克鲁利没有放弃那个不能宣之于口的计划。   
不，不是搞乱M25环形公路。尽管他将来为这个该死的计划而无数次咒骂彼时短视的自己，可这计划没什么不能讲的。这是他精心设计的杰作。为了让公路建成后完美地契合古代姆大陆黑暗祭祀密语中的魔符印记Odegra，他翻阅了大英博物馆所有的糟糕设计图，绞尽脑汁，连夜加班还没有加班费，终于帮设计师设计出了史上最、最、最糟糕的图纸。接下来还有三次电脑入侵、两次非法闯入和一次小额贿赂，以及亲自入侵工地加入施工。成功之后，他为此受到了表彰，并在各个地狱分部作了巡回演讲，题目是《现代糟糕设计理念实践与实现地狱传销事业blahblah的结合——以M25环形公路为例》。   
连标题都又臭又长，充满犯罪气息，恶心指数快赶上哈斯塔本体的一半了。   
不，不是让整个伦敦的WiFi瘫痪掉。这有什么不好的，一个WiFi能写出厚达400页的报告，佶屈聱牙的程度堪比不说人话的哲学家，地狱为此奖给他半年的无薪休假。换而言之，他们半年没来催克鲁利的工作进度。   
不，也不是搞出世界末日的大行动。众所周知，世界末日计划是暗中进行的，这句话等同于“其实全世界的天使和恶魔以及少部分人类都知道这个计划，并且跃跃欲试，但是他们不说，这样就可以假装没人知道”。   
真没意思。   
他的计划是：摸到亚兹拉斐尔的翅膀跟。   
听起来挺奇怪的。一个恶魔想去摸天使的翅膀，而不是摸到天使的喉咙然后捏碎他。当然，行走在人间的肉体只是工具、皮囊，让他们别太bling bling闪光以至于引起人类注意的小伪装，但干掉一个天使的皮囊仍然能够帮恶魔冲三个月的业绩。   
但是，不是这样的，克鲁利一点都没打算对亚兹拉斐尔动手。他们是心照不宣的老朋友，那种嘴上说着“我一点都不喜欢你，我们不是朋友”，又一起去吃大餐、一起喝酒、一起聊天并且眉来眼去的老朋友。   
听起来有点gay，and European。   
为了实现他的伟大目标，克鲁利详细观【gen】察【zong】了亚兹拉斐尔的日常生活，具体包括并不限于在法国大革命的时候把这个垂涎可丽饼的粗心天使捞出去，约亚兹拉斐尔逛书店、去剧场、吃各国的美食，以及直白地进行提问。   
提问游戏进行了不是很久，大概也就几百年叭。   
比如，亚兹拉斐尔正混在人群里听小教堂唱诗班唱赞美诗的时候，克鲁利会悄悄打碎窗户，用手指捅捅坐在最后一排的老朋友。反正他是恶魔，随意打碎窗户是勤奋工作的表现之一。   
“我带你去见莎士比亚，偷看他们剧团排练，你会让我摸摸你的翅膀吗？”   
亚兹拉斐尔几乎反射性地坐直，惹来身边信徒的谴责目光。天使心虚地笑笑，轻声道歉，并狠狠拒绝了恶魔的提议。“狠狠”意味着他的语调少转了几个好听的弯。   
“我和这位作家已经是朋友了，谢谢。”   
比如，亚兹拉斐尔坐在最喜欢的圈椅里读书的时候，克鲁利不请自来，还带了瓶酒。酒瓶被重重地放在木桌上，发出濒临破碎的呻吟，又在恶魔威胁的目光中坚强地活了下来。他安抚地摸了摸瓶口，一屁股坐上了桌子，压折了几张无辜的纸币。   
“我能帮你去买《索多玛一百二十天》，带作者签名的，你能让我摸摸你的翅膀吗？”   
亚兹拉斐尔在“掩饰害羞”和“表达愤怒”两个选项里徘徊了一秒，立刻扭过头去，拒绝将目光投向急切讨好他的恶魔。   
“不，我不收藏色情书籍，谢谢。”   
当然，天使后来不得不承认，色情书籍也自有其美妙之处。其中对情欲和身体的特别表达，是其他作品远远无法比拟的。   
再后来，即使没什么特别的惊喜，克鲁利还是三不五时地出现在天使的公寓或是舞蹈俱乐部里，试图用种种许诺诱惑天使。他像是自暴自弃了，又像是不再抱有遐想，只是借这个理由来打扰天使的无聊生活。   
“听说意大利有一位厨师……”   
“不用说了，不行。”   
天使居然会打断别人说话了，这可真是奇迹。恶魔小小地得意了一下，随即怀疑自己是不是被打击了太多次，终于变傻了。   
  
后来，克鲁利终于又想到了一个办法。   
恶魔公寓那一尘不染的厨房里，第一次被各种厨具填满。克鲁利特意围上了随机赠送的粉色草莓围裙，蛇类所特有的细瞳眯成了一条缝，逐字逐句地阅读着手里的食谱。牛奶、鸡蛋、低筋面粉、砂糖、盐、淡奶油、樱桃等食材在流理台上堆放着，充满了即将被恶魔祸害的恐惧感。   
这配方还是他当年背着亚兹拉斐尔，偷偷从法国厨子手里抢过来的。   
不，其实克鲁利的厨艺没有这么糟糕。他从不做饭，是因为他根本用不着进食。但为了亚兹拉斐尔，这点小小的妥协算不得什么。经过两次搅拌盆被摔破，三次煤气爆炸，五次锅被吓裂，克鲁利非常、非常顺利地完成了计划中的小点心。   
樱桃奶油可丽饼，克鲁利亲手制作，并驾驶自1962年至今仍然一尘不染的宾利车亲自送达。   
他在约定好的时间准时敲开了亚兹拉斐尔的门，把自己所宣称的“小惊喜”送到了亚兹拉斐尔面前。可丽饼还冒着热气，奶油形状完好，樱桃泛着漂亮的深红色，鲜艳欲滴。   
可丽饼：咱也不知道，咱也不敢问.jpg   
熟悉的味道立刻打动了天使，他惊喜地接过甜点，轻轻舔了一口奶油，淡色的痕迹蹭在嘴角上，让克鲁利立刻联想到人类所说纯洁的情欲之美。亚兹拉斐尔很少会露出这样失礼的模样，这偶然的失态却正像年轻修女为长裙所遮掩的小臂，为深色袍服重重掩埋的青春，只在过分私密的情景下才悄然伸展，如废墟里恣肆生长的常春藤。觉察到克鲁利领口沾上的面粉，天使立刻露出了感动莫名的神情，他单手掩上胸口，认真地吃完了一整块可丽饼。   
“哦，克鲁利……”   
天使舔了舔嘴唇，神情严肃。克鲁利毫不怀疑，自己已经完成了99%的进度，只差最后的一个单词，就能实现他此生中最艰难的愿望。   
“嗯！”   
恶魔立刻应声，舌尖本能地弹动起来，嘶嘶作响。   
“说真的，我非常感动，但是……”天使擦了擦眼角，露出怀疑的目光，“你是不是去吓唬过当年那个厨师了？”   
  
但是，当他们和平地解决了敌基督和世界末日，当克鲁利和亚兹拉斐尔彼此拥抱、亲吻的时候，亚兹拉斐尔终于睁一只眼，闭一只眼，假装没有看到克鲁利偷偷伸向他背后的手。当恶魔的指尖终于触碰到天使的羽翼根部，他终于轻轻地点头，双翼轻颤着舒展开来，划出对称的耀眼痕迹。   
忘了说，天使的翅膀一直脆弱又敏感，翅根尤其如此，所以往往只会允许最亲密、最特别的人触碰。   
还有，克鲁利曾经也是一个天使。


End file.
